mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Yozora Nebula
is one of the main characters in ''Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure''. She is a girl from the Magic World who wound up in supplementary lessons due to low marks in all her studies. She is energetic and quite clumsy. Her cure alter ego is , the magical glistening moon whose theme colour is dark blue History Personality She is energetic and quite clumsy. She also loves trying new things and is very quirky Appearance Nebula As Nebula, she has long straight blue hair and aqua eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a blue crop top, jeggings and blue flats Cure Lunar As Cure Lunar, she grows taller and her hair turns lighter which then ties itself up into four parts. In her hair, there is a bow and a dark blue witch hat accessory. She then has a dark blue choker with a silver crescent moon which connects to a translucent light blue collar which then connects to a sky blue top with a pastel violet with the Linkle Stone Diamond in the centre. There is then a purple belt with another silver crescent moon in the centre. Her skirt is a dark blue ripple like and two layered with a silver outline. Her boots are turquoise with silver highlights Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Cure Lunar is Nebula's alter ego. She holds the power of and is represented by the moon and transforms with the phrase: "''Solar・Lunar・Jewelryle''" with Haremashita Ginga. In this form, she can perform Diamond Miracle along with Cure Solar or Diamond Destiny with the group. Ruby Style is the form Nebula obtains in Episode 6. In this form, she can perform Ruby Rage along with Cure Solar ''or Ruby Fury with the group Sapphire Style is the form Nebula obtains in Episode 10. In this form, she can perform Sapphire Judgement along with ''Cure Solar ''or Sapphire Reasoning with the group Topaz Style is the form Nebula obtains in Episode 14. In this form, she can perform Topaz Espoir along with ''Cure Solar ''or Topaz Desire with the group Attacks Individual Cure Lunar can perform many individual attacks without Cure Solar * Dual/Group Dual Group Songs Nebula's voice actress, '''Fukuen Misato, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays Singles * [[Glistening Moon...|'Glistening Moon...']] Etymology means a cloud of gas and dust in outer space, visible in the night sky either as an indistinct bright patch or as a dark silhouette against other luminous matter. Cure Lunar ''means ''of, determined by, or resembling the moon. Trivia * In the Dia Style, it is shown that, while performing their individual attacks, Cure Lunar represents the Earth while Cure Solar represents the sky. ** This is also very similar to Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, with Cure Bloom representing flowers which also alludes to the Earth and Cure Egret representing birds which also alludes to the sky * Nebula's birthday is on June 17th, meaning her zodiac is Gemini * She shares her voice actress with Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy ** They also share similarities: *** They are both bad at school *** They have similar surnames where Nebula's means "night sky" and Miyuki's means "starry sky" Gallery Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Dark Blue Cures Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Cures